Morbo
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Summary: Conjunto de "Sueños" de nuestra pareja MattxMello. Contenido 100% Lemon. Yaoi/Slash/HombrexHombre.
1. Ellos estaban dormidos

****

Morbo.

Summary: Conjunto de "Sueños" de nuestra pareja MattxMello. Contenido 100% Lemon. Yaoi/Slash/HombrexHombre.

Disclamarker: Matt y Mello no me pertenecen, si no no estubiera en la prepa ni mucho menos aquí escribiendo mis fantacias, cuando pudiera estar cumpliendolas con ellos.. xD

Disclamarker2: Las Canciones usadas (Ojo no es songFic, pero es recomendable escucharlas.. xD da un aire "Sexoso" xD) no son mías. Aclaro una cosa: No es Reggeaton, y en su debido momento les diré la canción y la banda.

Si no entienden algo, en ingles o lo que sea, me lo pueden preguntar.

Thank You! and Enjoy Yourself!! :D

****

Prologo _Ellos estaban dormidos. _

_Olor a cigarrillo... aquella peste, que unida al cafe, solo provocaba ganas de vomitar, era él. Matt._

Su patetica obsecion, nunca entendida pero sí aborrecida, de jugar con sus estúpidos videojuegos, solo le hacian verse como un marica mas.

Sus estúpidas googles, y sus ojos verdes inocente, lo que no era, pero eso era lo que lo hacia ver una victima violable. Era excitante.

Las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara a puñetazos, solo provocaban en mí un placer converido en sadismo, luego de nuestro acto carnal, que siempre era provocado con una de nuestras singulares peleas.

Y despues de todo... un bien merecido chocolate.

Su sabor cremoso y espeso se deleitaba en mi lengua, haciendome sentirme en las nuves... luego de un orgasmo era necesario, y Matt lo entendía.

Gemidos, palabras sucias.... placentero chocolate.....Luego..... cierro los ojos, y entre los "Pips" y "Clicks" de los videojuegos de Matt, y el olor a cigarro, entro en un estado relajado.....y me quedo Dormido.


	2. He fucks like a Star!

**Hola!...**

Quiero dedicarles este cap a todas las morbo que lo leen, amo poner a Matt en una situacion como esta.

Song: She Fucks Like a Star

Artist: Porcelain and Tramps

Capitulo 1: He Fuck Like a Star.

_"-I'll fuck you like a Star.....Superstar- oía una voz lejana, era aguda... suave, la música electrónica mezclada con algo de rock retumbaba en mis oidos, la fuerte escencia de Afrodisiacos recorria el lugar... haciendolo excitante._

_Mujeres desnudas y semi-desnudas, pasaban a mi lado... yo solo era conciente del sonido y del fuerte aroma....mi cuerpo no me obedecía, estaba en algún tipo de trance exótico._

_Sentia mis pies moverse, no sabía a donde iba, ni mucho menos el porqué. Una mujer de largos cabellos ensortijados de color canela, me esperaba sentada, con sus piernas abiertas, sus ojos me miraban.... Yo iba directo hacia ella.._

_Su rostro se levantó al verme, yo la miraba desde arriba, y ella sentada a la altura de mis piernas, su mano se apoderó de mi miembro por ensima del pantalón, sus toques eran excitantes.... me habia exitado con tan solo verle la cara a aquella mujer._

_Me siento a su lado, y ella se acomoda entre mis piernas, ella está desnuda, sus exbunerantes pechos me reciben, los cuales acepto probar.... una vez mas el afrodicíaco sabor del cigarro embarga mis labios pidiendo el sabor de otros chocolatados y no aquel sabor, que seguramente eran de una combinación de heroína y cocaína, de esa mujer; sin embargo, no rechazé sus caricias... y la excitante forma en que ponía su sexo y lo estrujaba con mi miembro._

_Siento su boca sobre la mía, pero no se atreve a besarme, y yo no lo intento. Descubro que sus ojos son de color carmín, estos me miran fogozos, y sus labios empiezan a decir algo.... en susurros._

_-Mi amo nos espera- y con tan solo 4 palabras, dichas con una sensual voz, logra pararme y así emprender un camino asía la sona VIP, del lugar._

_Había mucha gente en el local, la música retumbaba por todo rincón, habían parejas teniendo sexo..... La oscuridad de aquel lugar era perfecta._

_Caminaba como si supiera a donde ir, la mujer me llevaba agarrado de la mano, contacto que no quise despreciar, me excitaba no saber nada y al mismo tiempo sí._

_Llegamos a una puerta grande, negra y con un cartel que recitaba lo siguiente "M. Drug" La mujer abrio la puerta y me dejó pasar, ella luego cerró tras sí._

_El silencio era sepulcral, mas el aroma del lugar era una extraña combinación entre Afrodiciacos y Chocolates._

_Una extraña melodía empezó a sonar, era excitante.... sentir mis ojos, ahora vendados, y mi cuerpo empotrado contra la cama, que apenas había notado. Boca abajo, con el trasero levantado, sentía una constante preción en la entrada. Su olor lo identifica, y en mis labios una sonrisa ladeada se pinta._

_Sin hacer amago alguno para quitarme la venda, ni para voltear, siento su peso contra el mio, obligandome apoyar todo mi cuerpo en la cama._

_-Mello-susurro._

_-Perrito....hum...- dice él, y enseguida siento un fuerte golpe contra mi espalda, no me lo esperaba y lo oigo reirse de mí- Soy tu amo-_

_Siento un olor agridulce entre mis labios, y una humedad cálida bañar mi cara. Quise saber lo que era así que aventuré mi lengua.... y oí un gemido. Rápidamente reaccioné y seguí lamiendo, la excitación me carcomía por dentro._

_-Muy bien Dog, lame bien.... - siento un empujón en mi cabeza, yo gruño._

_Los gemidos de la mujer, eran excitantes.... tanto que mi erección comenzó a doler._

_-Sufieciente- dijo Mello, mi amo._

_Yo detengo la acción y ella se retira. pero oigo el sonido metalico de un cierre abriendose, un gemido fuerte y varios golpes seguidos. Quise quitarme la venda de mis ojos, pero al intentarlo descubrí que.... tenía las manos atadas._

_-Ah..Fu..Fuck me harder... more...¡Please! faster....- la voz de la mujer sonaba endemoniadamente facinante, estaba excitado._

_Los gemidos de mi amo abundaban la habitación, y comencé a moverme... impaciente, contra el colchón haciendo fricción entre el colchón y mi miembro._

_-Oh.. Fuckin' bitch...Move your ass... Whore- la voz de Mello era la excitación pura... lo consumía su pecado favorito, a parte de la gula._

_Yo no podía hacer mas nada que escuchar... los gemidos, gritos, y las palabras obsenas hacian de mí un maldito con necesidades. La frustracion me embargaba completamente..._

_Derrepente todo paró, y un sonído típico de un revolver al disparar calló todo sonido. Sus pasos se acercaban.... y me asechaban._

_Sus manos me quitaron la venda y me voltearon, pero aún con mis manos atadas, el me vé, yo le veo._

_Su rostro sonrojado, lleno de sangre, su mirada sádica... pidiendo más, y por sobretodo....... aquél miembro excitado otra vez._

_-¿Estás excitado?- preguntó._

_-Yes Sir- mi voz era ronca, y llena de deseo... siento sus labios sobe los mios....y el sabor metálico invade mi boca, formando una excitante combinación con el chocolate.... Un choque de labios y una reguera de saliva, junto con nuestros mas bajos instintos._

_Me soltó mis brazos, y en seguida bajé mi cierre. Y delante de nosotros mi miembro se irguió y chocó con el de mi amo, una descarga eléctrica inundó mis sentidos, y se que los de él también._

_La música seguía sonando.... Sus manos masturbaron mi miembro, las mías se encargaban de tocar todo su cuerpo._

_Él estaba sobre mí, su sádica imagen de ángel demoníaco me excitaba de sobremanera, y más al ver como se sentaba sobre mi miembro.... y se auto-penetraba._

_Las estocadas cada vez eran mas fuertes, rápido, doloroso, excitante... así era el sexo entre dos hombres, pronto me corrí, y él se sentó mas profundo en mí. El semen nos mojaba... su cara sonrojada y mi cuerpo ardiente._

_.........Un arma... un sonido..... todo había acabado, siento mi cuerpo pesado... y solo un susurro me hizo entender el final de todo aquello..._

_-.....He fuks Like a star... I fuck you like a star...- y con un último aliento escucho como otro sonido sale por la misma causa.... y escucho un golpe seco._

_¿Luego? La oscuridad se apodera de mi cuerpo."_

**¿Qué les pareció?..**

"Thank you again... for read this and have some patience..."

Gracias de nuevo, por leer esto y tener un poco de paciencia :D

Coments!! :D

es mi primer lemon Yaoi xD... Well se acepta de todo...


End file.
